


Among Us (one shots)

by Fopdoodle



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fopdoodle/pseuds/Fopdoodle
Summary: are you the imposter?
Kudos: 5





	Among Us (one shots)

You run into the cafeteria, one foot after the other. Padding lightly on the space station floor behind-

**CYAN HAS CALLED AN EMERGENCY MEETING**

Cyan: red

Pink: ?

Blue: ??

Cyan: saw them vent

You (red): cyan covering tracks

Green: idk

Cyan: if not Red, then me

_ Pink has voted _

_ Green has voted _

You: fine, but Cyan def killed someone

_ Red has voted _

Pink: VOTE!

Red: kinda sus

Red: Cyan not voting

_ Blue has voted _

Pink: we see ig

_ Cyan has voted _

_ Blue and Red voted for Cyan _

_ Cyan, Pink, and Green voted for Red _

_ Commencing ejection process.  _

It’s democratic, only fair. You can’t blame them for it. At the edge of the airlock you see your friends staring at you, hoping for some sign that you were turned. If only. Then your throat wouldn’t feel so thick. 

The airlock opens, and the vacuum of space yanks you closer. Through the window you see Cyan run a spike through Pink. Blue screams, tries to run for the button, but he can’t make it in time. As he’s devoured your body bursts from the inside. The ship, like millions of others, has been lost. 


End file.
